La mort nous rend plus fort
by rocknrollFlo
Summary: Fanfic avec Simple Plan. Un membre du groupe rencontre une jeune fille malade dans le cadre de la Fondation Simple Plan. Il va aider la jeune fille à réalisé son rêve le plus cher.


**La mort nous rend plus fort**

Depuis que la Fondation Simple Plan existe, les gars et moi, on visite pleins d'hôpitaux. Ça fait à peu près trois mois que nous faisons ça et je peux vous dire qu'on en à vu des enfants malade en seulement trois mois. Je déteste faire ça parce qu'à chaque fois, j'ai le goût de pleurer, mais ça les rends heureux et j'aime rendre le monde heureux.

Aujourd'hui, nous visitons l'hôpital Sainte-Justine à Montréal et on nous à dit qu'on allait rencontrer quatre enfants. Une petite fille de 10 ans, un petit garçon de 6 ans, des parents qui ont un bébé qui à une maladie dégénérative et la dernière, c'est une fille de 17 ans qui à un cancer. Ils ont ciblés ses jeunes là parce qu'ils portent tous un intérêt particulier à Simple Plan.

Les trois premières visites se sont passé à merveille. La jeune fille de 10 ans est supposé sortir d'ici une semaine si sont cas n'empire pas. Les deux parents était très sympathique et le petit garçon de 6 ans m'a impressionné. Il n'a pas peur de mourir.

Mais la raison pour laquelle je vous compte ça, c'est parce que la jeune fille de 17 ans m'a carrément jeté par terre.

Elle s'appelle Samy. C'est une grande fan de Simple Plan depuis qu'elle à 12 ans. Elle a un cancer du sang. Quand je suis entré dans sa chambre, ça m'a frappé.

Elle portait un chandail Role Model et était assise dans une chaise et non dans son lit. Elle portait des jeans long et trop grand pour elle. Elle était maigre. Sûrement à cause de sa maladie. Pour couvrir ses bras, elle avait coupé des bas noir pour se couvrir les avants-bras. On pouvait voir seulement ses doigts et ses coudes.

On était seulement trois gars cette journée là. Charles, David et moi. Sébastien était encore malade et Jeff devait aller faire une entrevue radio.

Quand nous sommes entrés, elle nous à regarder avec un petit sourire.

Samy, assieds toi dans ton lit s'il te plait., demanda la garde-malade.

J'ai pas le goût…

Si tu ne t'assieds pas dans ton lit, un des garçons va devoir s'asseoir par terre.

Elle soupira et s'apprêta à se lever.

Non. Moi je vais m'asseoir dans son lit !, dit David.

Il s'essaya donc dans son lit. Elle rit. La garde-malade regarda David comme s'il était fou et elle s'en alla.

On commença à parler. Elle était très drôle. On lui posait des questions et elle répondait franchement. L'atmosphère changea quand je lui posa cette question.

Quel est ton plus grand rêve ?

Elle perdit son sourire, regarda ses mains et devint silencieuse.

Depuis que j'ai 13 ans j'ai le même rêve. C'est grâce à vous si j'ai ce rêve là. Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux sur ma vrai personnalité. Celle que j'ai toujours caché parce que j'avais peur de ce qu'on en dirait. Maintenant je n'ai plus peur de le montrer. Depuis que j'ai 13 ans je rêve à quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais avoir.

Tout le monde la regardait. On était pendu à ses lèvres. Elle regardait toujours ses mains et jouait avait la couture de son bas coupé. Elle avait le moton dans la gorge.

Je rêve de devenir chanteuse. J'ai jamais eu la chance d'aller voir un spectacle des groupes que j'aime parce que je n'ai pas la force. J'en regarde à la télévision et en DVD. J'adore voir la foule et je rêve de pouvoir en avoir une devant moi qui tripe autant que ceux que je voit. Je rêve de pouvoir me dire que le temps d'un show, j'ai été capable de faire oublier leur soucis, peut-importe ce que c'est, à ceux qui sont venus me voir. J'adore la musique. La musique, c'est ma vie. J'aimerais joué d'un instrument, mais je ne peut pas. Le seul instrument que j'ai, c'est ma voix. À chaque soir, je rêve que je suis devant une foule…

Elle ne pu finir le reste de sa phrase parce qu'elle pleurait. Elle continua de regarder ses mains. Je me leva et alla la prendre dans mes bras.

David pleurais. Charles lui avait les larmes aux yeux et on voyait qu'il se retenait pour ne pas pleurer. Moi aussi j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

Tu veux chanter avec moi ?, lui demandais-je.

Là, maintenant ?, elle releva la tête.

Pourquoi pas ?

Elle ne me répondit pas. Alors, je commençai à chanter One Day.

Elle commença à chanter. On chantait la chanson ensemble. Elle avait fermer les yeux. David la regardait bouche bée et Charles me regardait en souriant. Moi je la regardais faire. Ça paraît qu'elle aime chanter. Elle chantait très bien.

Une semaine plus tard, on était de retour sur la route. Je ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de penser à cette fille. Sa voix, son rêve… Comme moi quand j'avais son âge. Sauf que moi j'ai pu le réalisé.

Elle nous l'a dit quand nous l'avons rencontrer, il ne lui reste pas plus de deux mois à vivre. J'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse mourir et être contente de sa vie.

Et je sais ce que je veut faire.

Quand nous sommes arrivez à Los Angeles, une semaine plus tard, elle y était déjà. Ses parents et les médecins qui s'occupait d'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle puisse venir chanter une chanson avec moi pendant le spectacle.

Elle pourra finalement réalisé une partie de son rêve et mourir en paix.

Quand nous sommes arrivez à l'endroit où on jouait ce soir, elle nous attendait déjà avec son amie dans la loge. Elle était assise sur le comptoir et balançait ses pieds dans le vide. Sa chaise roulante était par terre à côté d'elle et son amie était assises par terre à côté de la chaise roulante.

Quand on entra, elle me fit un gros sourire et j'alla la serrer dans mes bras. David, lui, la prit dans ses bras en la soulevant du comptoir et la déposa.

Les gars, je vous présente Samy., dit-je à Sébastien et Jeff.

Ils allèrent lui serrer la main. Vous auriez dû la voir quand elle serra la main de Jeff. Elle était toute rouge.

Je pari que c'est son favoris.

On à parler quelque temps avec elle et Cynthia, son amie, ensuite, je leur est proposer qu'on aille dans une autre pièce pour choisir et pratiquer la chanson qu'elle chantera avec moi.

Son amie l'aida à descendre du comptoir et elle s'essaya dans la chaise roulante après avoir longuement argumenter avec son amie, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'asseoir dedans.

Quand nous sommes arriver dans la petite salle, elle sauta presque de sa chaise et alla s'asseoir par terre. Je m'essaya en face d'elle.

Quand Jeff t'a serrer la main, tu a rougis !, dit son amie.

Même pas vrai !, dit-elle en riant.

Ouais, c'est vrai. Moi aussi j'ai remarquer., lui dit-je.

Elle regarda par terre, rougis et sourit.

Tu le trouve beau ?, demandais-je.

Non ! Elle le trouve bon, nuance !, dit son amie.

C'est le meilleur guitariste au monde… J'aimerais jouer comme il le fait.

Je sourit.

Tu aurais dû lui dire, il aimerais le savoir, je suis sûr.

Après avoir parlé encore un peu et après avoir choisi et pratiquer la chanson que nous avions choisi, nous sommes tout les trois retourné dans la loge.

David se regardait dans le miroir et Jeff jouait de la guitare, assis dans le sofa.

Sont où les autres ?, demandais-je.

Sébastien est à quelque part en train de parler au tel avec sa blonde et Charles est sur la scène., dit Jeff

Ok. Euh… Moi et Cynthia, on va aller voir Charles ou essayer de trouver Sébastien. David ? Tu veut venir jouer à la cache-cache ?

Ouais !!

Il sortit en courrant de la pièce et Cynthia et moi on le suivit.

Ok. J'ai menti à David. C'est pas vrai qu'on av aller jouer à la cache-cache. On va juste aller rejoindre Charles et laisser Samy et Jeff ensemble. Elle va peut-être se dégêner et lui demander de lui montrer à jouer.

Quand nous sommes revenus une heure plus tard avec Charles, Samy avait la guitare dans les mains et ils étaient tout les deux crampé.

Deux heures plus tard, le show commença. Samy s'était habillé pour l'occasion. Elle portait des pantalons noir avec des Converse vert, un chandail de Green Day (que David à essayer de lui voler) et elle avait mit ses manches noir. Elle avait les cheveux détachés et plat et elle s'était maquiller.

Le show était écœurant. Le monde était déchaînés. Je voyais Samy qui regardait en arrière de la scène, assise dans sa chaise roulante. Elle avait les yeux pétillants. Ses parents nous on dit qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi joyeuse.

Le moment était venu. Après avoir chanté Welcome To My Life, je m'arrêta un moment.

Bon ! Comme vous le savez probablement, depuis quelque mois, on a une fondation. La Fondation Simple Plan.

Applaudissement et hurlements.

On visite beaucoup d'hôpitaux et d'enfants malades. C'est difficile de voir ça. Eux aussi on des rêves et ils nous en parlent. Dernièrement, nous avons rencontrés une fille de 17 ans qui à un cancer. Les docteurs disent qu'il ne lui reste pas plus de deux mois. Son rêve à elle est de chanter devant une foule. Soyez gentil avec elle, parce qu'elle est ici ce soir. Voici Samy Barker !

Applaudissements et hurlements. Elle entra sur scène. Elle est très à l'aise devant la foule. Elle saluait et souriait comme si elle avait toujours fait ça.

Salut tout le monde !, cria t-elle dans le micro.

Tout le monde cria. Elle me sourit. Ses yeux brillaient de joie.

Les premières notes de Promise transpercèrent les amplis et je commençai à chanté. Elle me suivit. La chanson se termina.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle. Elle souriait à pleines dents et avait les larmes aux yeux.

Merci tout le monde… ROCK ON !, cria t-elle, le moton dans la gorge.

Trois semaine après ce show là, on appris que Samy était décédé. Ça m'a fait tout un choc. J'aurais jamais cru que cette fille pleine d'énergie mourrais un jour. Elle semblait en pleine santé lors du show. Juste un peu fatigué.

Nous sommes tous allé à ses funérailles. C'était très triste. David n'a pas arrêter de pleurer. Il était très attaché à elle. Sa mère me remit une lettre que j'eut le courage de lire un mois plus tard.

« Merci. Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait les dernier jours de ma vie un bonheur que rien n'aurais pu égaler. Ce show là c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je veut te remercier toi plus particulièrement parce que c'est toi qui à eu cette merveilleuse idées. Cette soirée là à changer tout mon malheur que j'ai accumulé au cours de mes 17 années en bonheur. Sais tu pourquoi j'ai choisi Promise ? Dans la chanson tu dis : « I promise, I won't let you down, if you take my hand tonight. » « Je promet, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, si tu prend ma main ce soir. ». Tu ne m'a pas lâcher et je l'apprécie énormément.

Merci infiniment.

Samy. »

Cette fille à complètement changé ma vie et ma façon de voir les choses. J'ai savourer mes moments passé avec elle de la toute première seconde que je l'ai vu jusqu'à la toute dernière. Elle à marquer ma vie et jamais je ne l'oublierais.


End file.
